Meant To Be
by inspiring dbzfan
Summary: I didn't really like the ending of Champion so I made my own. WARNING: Champion spoilers. Don't read if you haven't read Champion. Terrible at Summaries... Enjoy


I didn't like the ending of Champion so I decided to write my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend trilogy. Enjoy!

It has been 6 months, 19 days, 11 hours, 37 minutes, and 25 second...26...27...28, Since Day has awoken. I've been by his side all the time possible. It's my fault. I should of stopped Comander Jameson. I could of prevented this. If I had only pulled the trigger... If only... One of the doctor walks in.

"Commander Iparis? The Elector Primo has summoned you." I raise from my seat, not wanting to leave Day. I walk towards the door but before I leave, I spin around.

"If he does anything; wakes up, shifts, or changes breathing patterns, you. Will. Contact. Me. No exceptions." He nods and I storm out the door.

Leaving the meeting, my earpiece buzzes. "Uhh, Commander Iparis? You might wanna come to the hospital. It's Day."

* * *

I rush out of the building and my driver is waiting for me out front. I wave him off, deciding to go by foot. I run all the way to the hospital without stopping. I burst in through the front doors and tear through the people towards the room I have gotten to know so well. I skip the elevator and take the stairs three at a time. When I reach the room, the doctor is waiting for me outside. "What? What is it?" I shout.

"Day has woken up," he says. Just like that. Day has woken up. I turn and go to open the door but the doctor stops me. "Day has asked for no visitors." I stare at him.

"It's ok, Day knows me." The doctor starts to protest but I silence him by entering anyway. Day whips his head towards the doorway where I am standing. Eden is sitting next to him, telling a joke. He stops short when I enter.

"I thought I said no visitors!" Day spits. "Are you another goddy solider sent by the government?" I shake my head.

"Day, it's me." I say quietly.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" He asks. I laugh but his expression doesn't change.

'He's kidding of course. You know that, June" I tell myself. I stare into his eyes. He no longer regards me as June, but as a stranger. Could it be?

"Can I help you?" Day asks, getting impatient. Day has forgotten me. All the memories we made, the moments we cherished. My heart sinks, it turns grey. I understand now. I know that something has answered my prayer, and at the same time has told me what my sacrifice must be. An opportunity has surfaced. A chance to let him go. A chance for him to be free of pain. A fresh start. A new day. I know what I must do.

"Hello Day, no you don't know me. My name is a June Iparis. I am with the Republic. They sent me here to see how you are doing." Day nods politely. "I see that you are doing fine, so I will be on my way."

"Day, this is -" Eden starts but I cut him off.

"No, Eden," I shake my head. No. I turn and look at Day one more time before exiting. With that look I tell him everything I will need to him and everything I will never tell him again. Then I turn and leave.

When I get home I mourn silently for Day. The Day I used to know. I slip on the new paperclip ring that Day made for me to replace the old one. I wear it, not for the imposter that lay in that hospital room, but for the one that I stood by, the one that I never left his side when he was in his coma, the Day that I loved. Maybe one day the fates will align and we will meet on the streets like we once did. We could be together again. Until then Day I will hold you in my heart and cherish you forever.

* * *

6 months later.

I am celebrating my 18th birthday when I hear a knock on my door. I go and open it and there he is. Day. He shows up just like that. "Junebug?" he asks. I gasp because he used the same nickname that he took up when we were together after Metias died. Could it be?

"I remember everything." He says quietly. I look in his eyes to see if that same look of hurt is still there. The pain of memories, but it is not. "The day after you left I forced Eden to tell me who you were and I remembered everything. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner but we left for Antarctica that very day so I was halfway to it when he told me. I tried to get back as quickly as possible but there were no boats available. I'm sorry Junebug. I'm so sorry" he wraps his arms around me. I start sobbing. He looks at me.

"I know what you were doing, June. Don't ever do that again. I could of lost you forever."

"You cut your hair," I say between breaths. I laugh. Of all the things I could of said to him, I chose the those 4. I hug him and he tells me the rest of the story.

* * *

5 years later

7 years after Day came home, I am the new Mrs. Wing. He proposed to me on my 23 birthday and I gladly accepted. We now have twins, a boy and a girl the girl's name is Kaede and the boy's name is Metias, to honor the fallen. We sit on a couch in our apartment and watch the kids play. Day looks at me. "For those months I was searching for something I thought I lost. When I saw you those 6 months later, I finally found it. It was you June and I never want to leave you ever again. I really love you," he smiles and pulls me closer.

"I love you too, Day." I say and I really mean it. Maybe things were meant to be.


End file.
